1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary internal combustion engines and more particularly pertains to a new rotary motor using pistons for providing a scalable and more efficient, higher speed engine with improved compression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotary internal combustion engines is known in the prior art. More specifically, rotary internal combustion engines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,705; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,923; U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,431; U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,782; U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,176; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,014.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rotary motor using pistons. The inventive device includes a main housing having and interior, an inlet port in environmental communication with the interior of the housing, an outlet port in environmental communication with the interior of the housing, a spark plug port for receiving a spark plug also in environmental communication with the interior of the housing, a first plate coupled within the housing and rotatable within the interior of the housing, a second plate member coupled within the housing and rotatable within the interior of the housing, a plurality of pistons coupled to an associated one of the first or second plate members, a drive shaft coupled to one of the first or second plate members and extending out of the housing, and an anti-reverse clutch operationally coupled to the drive shaft.
In these respects, the rotary motor using pistons according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a scalable and more efficient, higher speed engine with improved compression.